


L'ultimo rintocco

by michirukaiou7



Category: Clover - CLAMP
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10clamp.html">10_clamp, 06 (27). Clockwork</a>
</p><p>Correva come un pazzo, con il mazzo di rose rosse stretto nel pugno, urtando contro la gente che affollava le strade innevate, con il sudore che gli si ghiacciava sulla pelle congelata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultimo rintocco

_Merda_ , si disse, correndo ferocemente per le strade umide di nevischio, poltiglia marroncina che faceva slittare i suoi stivali lucidi di umidità.  
Dove farcela.  
Doveva  _assolutamente_  farcela.  
Gliel’aveva promesso: avrebbero trascorso assieme il Natale, seduti davanti al bell’albero che lui aveva comprato (e faticosamente trascinato su per le ripide scale del palazzo di Oluha) e lei aveva addobbato con cura, seduti sul tappeto con una bottiglia di champagne, con il cd di Natale che piaceva tanto alla sua meravigliosa compagna.  
E invece, proprio mentre stava per uscire, era arrivata la maledetta telefonata e lui era dovuto correre al lavoro; ma adesso era tutto risolto e a lui sarebbe bastato correre e forse,  _forsissimo_ , sarebbe arrivato in tempo.  
Correva come un pazzo, con il mazzo di rose rosse stretto nel pugno, urtando contro la gente che affollava le strade innevate, con il sudore che gli si ghiacciava sulla pelle congelata.  
Arrivò al palazzo, afferrò la ringhiera con la mano libera e cominciò a salire le scale, respirando in modo spaventosamente affannoso, contando mentalmente quanti maledetti gradini lo separavano dalla porta di Oluha. Guadagnò finalmente il pianerottolo agognato, con la ghirlanda verde, rosso ed oro, che lei aveva preparato un pomeriggio, appesa sull’anonimo portone scuro; suonò il campanello, respirando affannato, e la porta si aprì davanti a lei, le labbra scarlatte socchiuse, gli occhi dalle lunghe ciglia nere spalancati per la sorpresa, quel profumo meraviglioso, invitante, che possedeva solo lei che gli sfiorava il naso congestionato dal freddo.  
In quel momento si accorse, con un sospiro sconsolato, che era in divisa, aveva gli stivali infangati, il cappotto umido e ghiacciato, la schiena madida di sudore, i capelli sconvolti; che le rose che le aveva comprato si erano ammaccate, con i petali pieni di striature più scure là dove si erano spiegazzati, che il loro involucro era tutto accartocciato, e si vergognò di se stesso e della sua incapacità di mantenere le promesse fatte a quella donna bella ed elegante anche in una semplice veste da camera, bianca come la neve, con le labbra scarlatte ed un profumo dolce che lo stava avvolgendo come un caldo abbraccio.  
In quel silenzio sospeso, alle spalle di lei, nel salotto, si udì la voce di uno speaker della radio esclamare  _È mezzanotte! Auguri a tutti!_  
Oluha sorrise, cingendogli il collo ghiacciato con le braccia calde, tirandolo contro di sé - Ci sei riuscito.  
– Cosa? - boccheggiò, riempiendosi le labbra dei riccioli di lei.  
\- A festeggiare il Natale con me - rispose lei, mentre quel vecchissimo orologio che avevano acquistato da un rigattiere un anno prima rintoccava la mezzanotte.  
Le rose gli caddero dalla mano e strinse la sua donna tra le braccia, affondando il viso gelato nel collo morbido e caldo di lei, mentre la pendola batteva l’ultimo rintocco.


End file.
